In turbofan engines, high velocity air from the turbofan core is mixed with low velocity air from the bypass duct, and this mixed air is then exhausted from the engine. Turbofan engines generally use exhaust mixers in order to increase the mixing of the high and low velocity fluid flows.
For manufacturability reasons, exhaust mixers are typically made out of metal, such as nickel alloy. However, such metal exhaust mixers add non-negligible weight to the engines. Also exhaust mixers are exposed to important thermal gradients and, thus, the ability of being able to use thermo structural composite materials, such as a ceramic matrix composite material (CMC), would be beneficial. There is, thus, a need for a new multi-lobe exhaust mixer construction allowing for the use of different thermally stable materials in the fabrication of an exhaust mixer.